Why?
by crazymagic
Summary: When Kim finally decides to tell Jack how she feels, she's met with a shocking surprise that may break her heart. Kim's P.O.V ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1:Why?

**Hey! I'm back with an all new story for Kickin it. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I just had to write it. I know it's in the 'M rated' section, but trust me, it wont be too graphic. Heck, it won't be graphic at all! I'm only putting it here 'cuz it's not really rated 'T', and since there's no section in the middle of 'M' and 'T', it's going here. Geez, I talk way too much…enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1:

Why?

Kim's P.O.V

_Okay Kim, you're gonna tell him tonight. You're gonna tell him how you really feel._ Why I've waited so long to tell him, I have no idea. The day I first met him, I had to admit, I thought he was pretty cute. Then after all those days training at the Bobby Wasabi dojo, he started looking kinda hot to me. Even though it took me long enough to realize how I felt about him, I finally realized I had a major crush on Jack.

Jack was probably the best guy friend I'd ever had. Somewhere along the way, after all his teasing about how I had a crush on him, all the laughs we shared, all the adventures we'd been through with the rest of the guys, I fell for him. I'd known I liked him for way too long. Tonight, I was going to tell him. Tell him that I want to be with him, that he was practically the reason I'd show up to school or to the dojo; just to see him. And to tell him that I was head over heels for him.

While straitening my hair, I thought of all the great times we shared. Like the time we'd attempted to teach Rudy how to skateboard, or the time we went out to the Circus Burger after the whole 'Ricky Weaver' incident.

After my hair looked perfectly straight, I put on a baby blue camisole with my grey hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans and my blue converse. I took one last look in the mirror before going down the stairs and heading out the door.

. . .

I took a shortcut threw the park and found myself immediately on Jack's street. I walked down a couple of houses before finally reaching his. I breathed in a huge gulp of air. _This is it, Kim_, I thought to myself._ It's now or never._

I walked up the stairs to the front porch and knocked on the doorbell. His mom answered the door.

"Hi, Kim. Here to see Jack, I presume?" she asked me, smiling.

"Yeah. Is he here?"

She moved to the side, giving me room to come in. "He's upstairs, in his room."

"Thanks," I told her while coming into the house.

I walked up the stairs, admiring my surroundings. _He has such a nice house. _That same thought always came to mind when I was here.

Once I got to his door, I hesitated before knocking. _Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. _I mentally slapped myself. I was already in front of his door, in his house, I wasn't gonna chicken out now.

Just as I was about to knock, I heard a noise coming from inside. It wasn't like the noise of something falling to the ground, but more like a sort of moan. I pushed the door open just a crack, and what I saw almost made me scream in anger.

Jack was sitting on his bed, with **Donna **_friggin_** Tobin** straddling him. She was kissing down his neck, sometimes coming back up to kiss his lips. I felt tears prick my eyes. He had started to lift the bottom of her shirt-

And that's when I slammed the door shut, ran down the stairs and went straight out the door. The tears started to slide down my cheeks. _Of all people, he chose her, the girl I absolutely despised. _

I didn't care where I was running. I did not want to go back home, so I took a shortcut threw the forest. It wasn't long before I tripped over a small log. My knee had gotten scrapped, but I hadn't noticed because I was still so mad. I pulled myself to sit up, let my back lean against a tree stump, and cried. And cried, and cried and cried.

_Why?_ I thought silently. _Why…_


	2. Chapter 2:Smack!

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2 and I hope you all like it! Oh, and if anyone knows where I could find a site that lets you watch videos without having to install anything whatsoever, please let me know! I can't find the new Kickin it episodes anywhere! I'm just missing 'Kickin it in China' and 'Wrath of the swan'…anyways, enjoy chapter 2! (P.S: Kim's thoughts are in italics!)**

Chapter 2:

_Smack!_

Kim's P.O.V

I had spent almost the entire night in that forest, crying. Just crying. I had gone home eventually, seeing as I had to get changed and get ready to go to the dojo. I sighed. I just didn't wanna have to see Jack after what I had seen last night. I'd just have to forget about it; after all, he _clearly_ didn't feel the same way about me.

I took a quick shower, put on a pair of black joggers, a yellow camisole and a grey hoodie over it. Just as I was about to head downstairs, I noticed the picture frame on my desk with a picture of Jack and I. Tears started to prick my eyes again. I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and gave the picture one last look before grabbing it and tucking it into a drawer with a bunch of useless things. Absolutely useless…

. . .

Once I got to the dojo, I headed straight for the girls' changing rooms. Once I was ready, I headed onto the blue mat to stretch, when Eddie, Milton and Jerry came in arguing over something.

"Guys!" I shouted over there loud voices.

"What?" they all said together, turning to look at me.

"What are you arguing about?"

"We were arguing?" Jerry said, once again looking confused.

I rolled my eyes. I ignored them and once again started to stretch, when the dojo doors opened.

"Hey guys," said a voice that I automatically knew was Jack's. I ignored him and kept stretching.

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy," he said, placing his bag onto the bench. I snorted. In my head, I made air quotations around _'busy'_.

Just then, Rudy came out of his office. "Okay guys, let's start sparring. Let's start with Jack and Kim."

"I am not sparring with _him_," I said, finally looking in their direction.

Jack looked confused. "Why not? We've sparred together hundreds of times. Is it because you know I'm gonna beat you?"

I advanced towards Jack. And that's when I slapped him. Hard. _Smack!_

Jack looked absolutely stunned. So did everyone else in the dojo.

"Whoa, Jack. What'd you do to get Kim mad at you?" Jerry said, laughing a bit.

Before Jack could speak, I looked Jack in the eyes and said, "Oh, he knows. He knows _exactly_ what he did."

I turned and headed towards the door, when Jack grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Whoa, Kim. And just what exactly did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know Jack. What did you _do_ last night," I said, still looking straight into his eyes.

His eyes were full of confusion for a moment, but then wide just as he remembered.

"Kim, that was-"

"DING DING DING, we have a winner!" I shouted, throwing my arms into the air for emphasis.

I turned before he could say anything and headed straight out the door.


	3. Chapter 3:So tough

**I'm back with chapter 3! Thanks for all the positive reviews, you guys are the best! I switched this to 'T' because it isn't really rated 'M' now that I think about it…on with the story!**

Chapter 3:

So tough

Kim's P.O.V

_I could not believe that I just slapped Jack! Well, not that I didn't mean to…which I did, of course!_ I sighed. He would probably come running after me any minute now…typical Jack behavior. He'd probably run up to me with a whole bunch of apologies he didn't even mean. Pathetic.

As I walked threw the mall, I heard someone calling my name. _Right on time_, I thought silently to myself.

I turned myself around before he could grab my shoulder and spin me around like he usually would.

"What do you want, Jack?" I asked him emotionless.

Jack's eyes were full of concern.

"How did you know about last night?" he asked quietly, almost a whisper.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Well, I was probably gonna find out sooner or later, so it really doesn't matter how I know."

He let out a sigh. "Kim, I only-"

"Save it, Jack! You know what? I honestly do not care about your little _night_ with _Donna_. Okay? So just forget about it," I said. I turned around and was about to walk away, when he caught my shoulder and turned me around. I rolled my eyes.

"Anything you would like to add, Jack?" I asked, completely bored with our conversation.

"As a matter a fact, yes. I do have something to add," he started, "I only did that with Donna because there's this girl that I really like at our school and I tried to make her jealous…and it worked," he said, a smile creeping up to his face.

I stood there, a little bit confused and angry. "Jack, I honestly don't care if it was to make someone jealous! What you did was completely gross and, and…and just plain wrong! Don't you get that at all?"

"I didn't mean for it to get that far! And if you really want to know, we didn't go that far. We just-"

I twisted my face in disgust. "Okay, I seriously do not want to know about you and Donna's 'love life'," I said, putting 'love life' in hand quotations.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "For crying out loud, Kim, you're the one that wanted to know!"

"Me? I couldn't care less! And in case you weren't listening when I was talking before, _I wasn't interested in knowing!_"

Just as I was about to say something else, I heard the most annoying voice in the world coming from behind me.

"Hi, Jackie!" Donna Tobin said, coming from behind me and giving Jack a _long_ kiss on the lips…right in front of me. If you asked me, it looked _preeetty _gross.

When she finally let go of his face, she turned to me and scrunched up her face as if a sewer rat had just crawled over her foot.

"What are you still doing here, Kimmy?" she asked, clearly stating that she wanted me to leave.

I gave Jack a fake smile. "Nothing, I was just leaving." I turned to leave, but I turned back around, looking straight at Donna. "You know what, congrats guys. I'm genuinely happy for you," I said with the most sarcasm possible. I smiled in response to Donna's death glare.

"Thanks Kimmy…now, run along. Jack and I want some alone time," she said, smiling with the fakest smile there ever was.

I turned swiftly on my heels and walked away. I tried to tell myself that I didn't need him anyway, but that still couldn't stop the tears from falling. _You think I'm so tough, Jack. I just never let you see me cry…_


	4. Chapter 4:Two can play at this game

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4 of Why? And I'm really excited because…well you'll have to read to find out! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It! If I did, I'd be crazy rich and Jack and Kim would've had a very steamy make out session by now…ookayy TMI…ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 4:

Two can play at this game

Kim's P.O.V

The second I walked away from Jack and Donna, I let the tears stream down my cheeks. I had never thought that I would ever cry over a stupid boy, but, then again, this boy was Jack and he was fooling around with _Donna Tobin_.

As I walked threw the mall feeling more depressed than ever, I tried to cheer myself up, trying to squeeze positive thoughts into my mind…but all that I could think of was Jack, and at the moment, he wasn't such a positive thought to be thinking of. _If only I could get him back and show him what he's missing_, I thought to myself. I kept walking through the mall until it hit me: if Jack wanted to see someone else, than fine…two can play at this game. I smirked as I decided who to use…okay, well not use, that would be cruel, just someone cute enough and good enough to make Jack jealous.

So that's basically how I spent the rest of the afternoon; thinking of who to use (again, not using) to make Jack jealous. It would have to be someone good looking, I thought, and someone Jack didn't like very well. At that very moment, I thought of the perfect guy…Brad Wolf. I could tell that when we threw the party at the dojo that Jack didn't like him so much, and that is the exact reason of why he was so perfect.

. . .

At school the next day, I saw Brad at his locker, but only waited until Jack would pass by to go talk to him. The minute Jack walked into the hallway, I went over to Brad's locker and started flirting like there was no tomorrow.

"You did great at the game yesterday, Brad. And you're really cute too, I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet," I said flirtasciously while twirling my hair.

He smirked and said, "Thanks, Kim. But I've only been waiting for the right girl to come along, and I think I'm looking at her."

At this point, I noticed that out of the corner of my eye, Jack was looking at us very closely and he wasn't wasting any time coming over here to get me.

"Kim," he said, grabbing my arm lightly, "why are you talking to this guy?" he said threw gritted teeth.

"Last I checked, _Jack_, it's a free country and I can speak with whom ever I please. Besides, what do you care, you have a girlfriend," I said with a glare. Then I turned my attention back to Brad and said, "So, Brad, you busy Friday night?"

He smiled and said, "Not that I know of. Wanna grab something to eat?"

Jack looked like he was about to explode, but I just smiled a flirty smile and said, "I would love to. See you at, say, seven-ish?"

"Definitely. See you soon, Kim." And with that, Brad closed his locker, smiled at me one last time, and left to get to class.

As I walked back to my locker, Jack caught up to me and shouted, "What was _that_ all about?"

I turned the combination lock until it opened and said to him, "Jack, you're dating Donna, why do you care?"

"Because-" he started. _That's right, Anderson, you can't say anything this time around._

"That's what I thought," I said as I grabbed my books, slammed my locker door shut and headed to class, which, unfortunately, Jack was in as well.

_Oh, this should be good… _

**I cannot stand the fact that my chapters are always so short! Ughh…anyways, hope you liked it! Pwease, pwetty pwease review!**

**Xoxo, crazymagic**


	5. Chapter 5:Kisses and Crushed Cups

**Heyyy…I'm back with the next chapter of 'Why?' and I'm super excited because it's Kim's 'date' chapter! I cannot wait to write this and I really hope you all like it!**

Chapter 5:

Kisses and Crushed Cups

Kim's P.O.V

_And the look on his face? Priceless!_ I kept on replaying what happened today at the lockers. By the looks of it, my plan was working…at least, I hoped it was.

Presently, I was at home, getting ready for my date tonight with Brad. I had taken a shower, and now I was straightening my blonde hair. Once I had finished with my hair, I turned to my closet and chose the perfect outfit, well maybe not perfect, but something really cute _(and an outfit that would make Jack soooo jealous that he weren't with me)_: a baby blue tank top with little black designs on it and jean short shorts with a pair of black converse.

As I looked myself over in the mirror, I added one more final touch: a bit of lip gloss. _Hey, if I was trying to impress someone, I needed to look good._

I looked myself over one last time, when the doorbell rang downstairs. I grabbed a hoodie in case it got colder later on and ran down the steps to join my date for this evening.

. . .

So far, Brad and I were having an amazing time. We had gone to the movies, then we had gone to get ice cream and now we were just casually walking threw the mall, just enjoying each others company.

Just as we were about to sit down on a bench, I noticed that off in the distance, Jack and Donna were on a date as well. I smirked as I sat down next to Brad.

"So, Kim…I'm having an awesome time with you tonight," he said, putting his arm around me, drawing me closer to him.

I snuggled into his chest and replied, "Yeah, I'm having a great time too."

He smiled. We stayed in that position a while, just listening to the people rustle around the mall with dozens of bags in their hands. As I looked to my right, I saw Jack going towards a trash can that was near our bench to throw away a smoothie cup. _Here's your chance, Kim_, I thought to myself. _Do it now!_

Without hesitation, I lifted me head of Brad's shoulder and brought my lips to meet his. His lips were soft and warm and without a second thought, he drew me in closer, bringing his hands up to cup my face. I rested my hands behind his neck, and we kissed for what seemed like forever. When we came up for air, I noticed Jack was just standing there by the trash can, crushing the cup in his hands slowly.

His face was flaming with anger, but when I brought my eyes up to meet his, there was only one thing I saw…sadness. My smile slowly faded and we had an awkward sort of stare down. He crushed the cup until it couldn't be crushed anymore and angrily tossed it into the garbage. He turned around sharply and went back to his precious Donna.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. _It worked…my plan worked and I got him jealous. _But, if my plan had succeeded, then why did I feel so_ awful?_

**Okay, so it's not the longest chapter, I know… but I think it has everything I wanted to put in it and I'm very pleased with it! So as always…REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
